Hitohira no Hanabira
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Yumichika tends to Ikkaku's needs


Title: Hitohira no Hanabira  
>Fandom: Bleach<br>Author: kira  
>CharsPairs: Yumichika/Ikkaku  
>Genres: romance<br>Word Count: 666  
>Summary: Yumichika tends to Ikkaku's needs<p>

888

Yumichika walked over to the futon where his good friend Madarame Ikkaku lay, recovering from a fight. Yumichika sat down on the bed next to his friend. He took a damp cloth and gently dabbed the dried blood on Ikkaku's cheek. Fortunately, the cut was superficial and would not even leave so much as a faint scar behind once it was healed. He was about to get up and go sleep elsewhere, when Ikkaku reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Stay…"

Ikkaku grinned when Yumichika sat back down next to him. Relaxing his grip on his friend's wrist, Ikkaku ran his hand up under Yumichika's kimono sleeve. "You know, you're prettier than the stupid woman I started that fight over."

Yumichika cupped his friend's cheek. "I could have told you that," he smirked. "Still it was a good fight, you looked… incredible out there, fighting. You were so happy her boyfriend put up a good fight." He sighed. "Too bad for him, ne?"

They laughed, and leaning towards his friend, Yumichika kissed him. Ikkaku wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Breaking the kiss, he said, "Let's celebrate my victory." Ikkaku pulled on the tie holding his friend's hair back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"You want me to go get some sake?" Yumichika sat up. His hair fell about his shoulders and Ikkaku thought he looked as beautiful as he liked to say he was.

"Nah… I just want you," Ikkaku said, as Yumichika smiled. He slowly and painfully pushed himself up into a seated position.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, a bit stiff," they both laughed, "but otherwise fine."

"Let me rub your shoulders," Yumichika said softly. He got up and moved to sit behind his friend.

Long nimble fingers gently kneaded the tight muscles and Ikkaku closed his eyes as an appreciative smile tugged his lips upwards.

"Feeling a bit better?" Yumichika said softly, his breath tickling Ikkaku's ear.

"A bit."

"Good…" Yumichika licked his ear. "You were so beautiful out there, the way that you moved with every muscle rippling… the sheen of sweat on your brow…" He rested his cheek on Ikkaku's head, sliding his hands around him in a loose hug. "I want you…"

"And ordinarily, I'd fight you for it," Ikkaku chuckled. "But I'm too… tired."

"Oh..." Yumichika said, trying and failing to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"So pleasure me," Ikkaku said, making it sound like an order. "You do look kinda pretty when you're sucking me off."

Yumichika smiled and kissed Ikkaku's temple near the pink marking by his eye that was reminiscent of a geiko's eye make-up. Getting up, he quickly striped down to nothing then moved to the end of the bed and crawled in between his friend's legs. "I want to fuck, not suck." He leaned forward, and pulled Ikkaku's kimono open.

Ikkaku laughed. "You're lucky; I don't feel like fighting you."

A few minutes later, Ikkaku was just as naked as his friend. Spreading his legs, he lay back and grinned when his friend thrust inside, enjoying the pleasure of taking instead of giving. It was as rough and tumble as their sparring, and Ikkaku was glad that when he grimaced or grunted in pain from his injuries, Yumichika would think it was pleasure.

Yumichika's stomach rubbed against Ikkaku's cock, creating delicious friction with each thrust, and pushing them both closer to their release. A few more thrusts and they both reached their peak, Ikkaku spewing his hot essence between them as Yumichika came. He pulled out none too gently, and rolling over to lie on his back next to Ikkaku.

Ikkaku groaned.

"Ikkaku?"

"Yeah… I must have been more banged up than I thought, but," he grinned, "it was worth it. Now lie back down and let's go to sleep."

"Alright…" Yumichika agreed. Instead of sleeping, he watched as he friend slept, telling himself it was just to make sure he was okay.


End file.
